


Discovery

by slytherinfixation



Series: Jack & John [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Jack O'Neill is John Sheppard's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinfixation/pseuds/slytherinfixation
Summary: Unsurprisingly, it was Dr Carson Beckett who delivered the news.





	

“Were you adopted, Major?”

John blinked at the rather blunt question, “Yeah. How’d you know?”

Dr Beckett visibly relaxed, “As you know, the three strongest gene carriers we’ve found are you, me and General O’Neill.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve been staring at all three of our genomes side-by-side for days on end since we took that first sample from you in Antarctica,” Beckett continued. “There are so many instances of the General’s genes matching yours but not mine that I began to suspect you were more closely related than I thought. I finally ran a relatedness analysis this morning.”

John stared at him for a moment, “How closely related are we exactly?”

Beckett visibly swallowed, “He’s your biological father, lad.”


End file.
